Lost Days
by Keiko.Ayame.A
Summary: Reituki - Gazetto - "Je veux recommencer ces jours vides. Jours perdus et irrécupérables." Pour comprendre, lisez le premier chapitre. ça plante toute l'histoire à venir, ou presque...


**Titre de la Fic: Lost Days  
**

**Titre du Chapitre : Hajimete ishiki shita `ushinai'  
**

**Titre complet : Étant pour la première fois conscient du vide****  
**

**Auteur :** Keiko.A

**Couple **: Reituki ^^

**Rating **: M

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne.

**Note **:

.

.

* * *

.

_Le concert venait de finir. L'ambiance retombait doucement, et les cinq compères venaient de sortir de scène; Ruki le premier. Il était toujours le premier à sortir ces derniers temps. Ils eurent le temps d'échanger des brides de conversations, avant que chacun ne retourne se changer, se démaquiller, et surtout, s'exalter dans son coin. Et pendant que personne ne lui prêtait attention, Reita ayant déjà finit de se changer, et tout ranger dans son sac, se glissa dans la pièce occupée par Ruki. A peine entrée, il lui demanda._

_****« Tu es fatigué? »****_

_Ce à quoi, le chanteur hocha sensiblement la tête. Ce n'était plus nouveau pour le bassiste qui faisait une tête contrarié, tandis qu'il se rapprochait de Ruki. Le petit brun fixa longuement Reita sans un mot, car plus aucun mot n'était nécessaire au bassiste pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Reita prit alors le sweat-shirt à capuche noir du vocalist et entreprit de l'aider à lui mettre, pour couvrir son torse nu, et lui éviter d'avoir une pneumonie, quand le plus impensable arriva. Aoi ouvrit la porte à l'arracher dans l'intention de parler à Ruki, mais en voyant Reita se tenir si proche du chanteur à moitié dénudé, il sauta aux conclusion, et lança avant même que les deux réagissent._

_****« Oh pardon! Je vous laisses tranquille! Finissez finissez, je te parlerais plus tard Ruki! »****_

_Reita lâcha un soupire las, entendant à travers la porte Aoi tout guilleret de croire à quelques choses d'intime entre eux. Ruki se tourna, faisant face au blond le regardant intensément en lui disant.  
_

_****« Il est bête ce Aoi.. »****_

_Ruki remontait sa fermeture éclair de son sweat shirt, quand il sentit une mains sur sa nuque, relevant la tête pour comprendre ce qui se passait, ses lèvres furent capturés par celles du bassiste qui ne lui laissait aucune échappatoire. Ruki fut légèrement surprit, ferma simplement les yeux, ne répondant qu'un minimum à ce baiser. Au bout d'un moment Reita rompit le baiser avant de lui souffler seulement.  
_

__****« Je t'aime. »****__

_Le bassiste qui n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse, put seulement regarder Ruki baisser les yeux, détournant la tête avant de finalement lui répondre._

__****« Tu me ramènes..? »****__

_Reita grogna pour toute réponse. Il prit le sac de Ruki, en plus du sien et partit devant, sans un mot. Le trajet retour allait être long et silencieux. Car même si Reita ne s'attendait pas à ce que Ruki lui dise quoi que ce soit au sujet de sa déclaration, il aurait apprécié un peu plus de ... considération. Ils avaient à peine parcouru quelques mètres en dehors de la loge du chanteur; Ruki s'étant accroché au bras fort du bassiste au cas où; qu'une voix familière les stoppa presque net. _

__****« Vous venez à la petite soirée? »****__

_Reita jeta un oeil a son chanteur préféré, qui semblait réellement sur le point de s'effondrer. Cela faisait bien longtemps que le chanteur n'avait plus besoin de dire quoi que ce soit pour que le décoloré comprenne tout. Il répondit alors à Aoi._

__****« Je passerais après avoir ramener Ruki chez lui. »****__

__****« Oh je vois, tu te mets en humeur avant de nous rejoindre! »****__

_Ruki détourna une nouvelle fois le regard du bassiste, ce qui finit de l'achever. Déjà que les sous-entendus de Aoi ne l'amusaient guère, voir Ruki détourner le regard de lui à chaque fois, était milles fois plus blessant, et humiliant pour lui. Mais il ne dit rien, et ramènerait Ruki. Chose promise, chose dut. Il avait ramener Ruki en voiture. Le chanteur n'avait fait que dormir tout le voyage, et pourtant il n'était pas bien long. Reita l'avait réveillé, et il venait de le raccompagné jusqu'à la porte. Ruki entra, un peu moins fatigué, mais toujours pas en forme, et Reita posa les sacs juste à l'entrée. Il avait dans l'intention de repartir, jusqu'à ce que le brun, ne lui dise de sa petite voix, le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
_

__****« S'il te plais. Restes avec moi cette nuit. »****__

_Si dans n'importe quelles autres situations Ruki lui avait dit cette phrase, un sourire pervers aurait pu s'afficher sur les lèvres de Reita. Mais à ce moment précis, le décoloré, lâcha un soupire fatigué. Le petit brun savait qu'il avait gagné. Reita fermait la porte, légèrement contrarié, il passa un coup de fil à Aoi lui disant qu'il ne viendrait pas ce soir, et dût supporter des commentaires sur ce que lui et Ruki ferait ce soir. Il n'attendit pas que le guitariste eut finit avant de lui raccrocher au nez, un peu plus agacé à nouveau. C'est à ce moment là, que le brun lui dit._

__****« Tu aimerais être avec eux hein.. »****__

__****« Non j'aimerais qu'on y soit tout les deux. C'est tout. »****__

_Ruki n'ajouta rien et se traîna jusque dans le salon, avant de s'allonger sur le canapé. Reita le suivit très peu de temps après. Il prit les couvertures, et les oreillers qu'il avait rangé la dernière fois, et fit un lit convenable pour Ruki, même si le chanteur semblait très bien s'accommoder d'un rien, et qu'il était plus gênant posé là sur le canapé qu'autre chose. Reita posa la couverture sur les épaules de son brun, bien que tout ça lui déchirait le coeur. Une fois que le petit brun fut bien installer, le décoloré alla dans la cuisine, et malgré l'heure qui avançait, il se mit à faire la cuisine._

_Une heure, ou deux avaient dues passées. La cuisine était finie, et Reita était avachit dans le fauteuil tout à côté du canapé où Ruki dormait encore. Il zappait les chaînes sur la télé, insatisfait de qui s'y trouvait, et sans grand espoir de se fixer sur quelques choses. Il commençait à être fatigué. La nuit était longue, mais il savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas encore fini. C'est à ce moment là qu'un petit brun émit un bruit. Reita lui jeta un oeil et le vit se réveillé en lui disant._

___****« Salut. »****___

___****« Bien dormit? »****___

_Ruki hocha la tête, et le blond, se leva allant rechauffer dans la cuisine ce qu'il avait cuisiné, avant de le lui apporter. Le chanteur lui dit alors._

___****« Je n'ai pas très faim. »****___

_Mais tout commençait à peser sur les épaules de Reita, qui lui répondit._

___****« Manges. Si tu ne veux pas que tout le monde se rende compte que ça ne va pas. »****___

_Ruki lâcha un soupire, mais commença à regarder ce que le blond lui avait fait. Reita disait souvent qu'il ne savait pas cuisiné, mais la réalité était bien autre. Et Ruki pouvait en être témoins, puisque ce n'était pas la première fois. _

___****« Je suis désolé. T'aurais préféré être avec tes amis. »****___

___****« Ce sont aussi tes amis. »****___

___****« Pour l'instant... »****___

_Ce petit jeu était éprouvant pour Reita, et d'ailleurs face au fatalisme de Ruki, il lui répondit._

___****« Pourquoi tu ne leurs dis rien? »****___

___****« Leurs dire quoi?! Que je vais mourir?! Je ne veux pas que mes amis le sachent. Je voudrais que personne ne soit au courant. »****___

_Reita ne semblait pas vouloir réagir à ça. Néanmoins même si il ne voulait pas jouer sur les mots, cela l'embêtait énormément ce que Ruki venait de lui dire. Aussi il lui répondit plus calme._

___****« Et je suis quoi moi dans l'histoire? »****___

_Ruki lâcha un soupire profond, posant ses baguettes, avant de lui dire, évitant de regarder soigneusement Rei._

___****« Alors c'est ça.. »****___

___****« Je t'ai dis que je t'aimais. Et tu ne m'as rien dis. »****___

_Ruki rassemblait le peu de force qui lui restait pour cette conversation, qui s'annonçait des plus désagréable possibles._

___****« Et t'aurais voulu que je dise quoi? Que c'était pareil pour moi, et après on serait allé baiser toute la nuit ? Je suis sûr que tu dis ça, juste parce qu'après il sera trop tard pour tenter quoi que ce soit. »****___

_Reita le fixait un peu déconcerté de ce qu'il disait. Déconcerté et fortement agacé en plus._

___****« Tu insinues quoi au juste? »****___

___****« Que tu me désires. »****___

___****« Bien évidement! Qu'est-ce que t'as pas compris dans je t'aime? »****___

_Ruki détourna une nouvelle fois le regard de Reita.____****« Je vois bien la façon dont tu me regardes quand je suis exposé et faible. »****___

___****__****« Si j'avais voulu abuser de toi, crois moi, je t'aurais filer un somnifère et je l'aurais fait pendant que tu dormais. Mais j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Je t'aime Ruki. »****__****___

_Ruki esquiva encore de regarder le décoloré. Reita tiqua une nouvelle fois. Il n'avait aucune chance avec Ruki. Et il ne devait jamais en avoir eut, malade ou pas, Ruki semblait repousser par lui. Il lâcha dans un soupire._

___****« Je te dégoutes à ce point là? Au point de ne pas pouvoir me regarder quand les gens insinuent qu'on pourrait être plus qu'ami. »****___

_Ruki leva péniblement les yeux sur le bassiste qui le fixait sérieusement. Il pouvait voir qu'il faisait beaucoup de mal à Reita, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement._

___****« Tu t'attendais à quoi? »****___

___****« Je m'attendais juste à ce que tu me dises "désolé, mais je ne ressens pas les mêmes choses".. Un truc dans le genre.. »****___

_Reita ne lâchait pas son chanteur préféré des yeux, mais par moment, il avait l'impression que trop c'était trop. Mais le chanteur baissa la tête, et finit par lui dire._

___****« Je m'excuse »****___

_Reita aurait pu être le genre de mec sympa, un peu maso et qui accepterais que tout soit effacé. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas après avoir été insulté comme il l'avait été. Il lu dit sérieusement._

___****« Il va falloir que tu te résoudes à leurs dire. »****___

_Ruki releva la tête instantanément en lui coupant la parole._

___****« Hors de question! »****___

___****« Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu n'auras pas le choix. Je ne compte plus m'occuper de toi. »****___

___****« Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû te répondre quelques choses. Mais je ne savais pas quoi dire, je ne voulais pas que tu sois blessé. Je ne veux pas que les choses changent. Je ne veux pas qu'ils me regardent comme tu le fais, avec autant de pitié dans leurs regard. Je voudrais juste que tout continues jusqu'à ce que ce soit fini. »****___

_Reita fixait le brun qui semblait un peu paniqué à l'idée de devoir l'annoncer aux autres. Mais sa décision était prise. Il lui expliqua alors calmement._

___****« Je t'aime, toi non. C'est déjà suffisamment lourd à porter, sans que je sois obligé de m'occuper de toi, et de te voir décliner sans pouvoir rien faire ou rien dire. Je suis fatigué Ruki. Fatigué de faire semblant d'aller bien, de mentir à nos amis pour préserver ton petit secret. Ce n'est pas d'une personne que tu as besoin, mais d'être entouré par des gens qui t'aiment et partager des bons moments et les moins bons. Et on sait tous les deux, que tout deviendras bizarre entre nous depuis que je t'ai dis que j'avais des sentiments. »****___

_Ruki savait que tout ce que Reita disait, était vrai. Mais il n'avait pas envie que Reita s'en ailles, qu'il le laisse là, seul. Il ne voulait pas affronter les autres. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils le ménagent. Il voulait que le groupe soit toujours comme avant, que tout continues, que rien ne change, comme si continuer la routine allait pouvoir empêcher son corps de mourir. Il finit par répondre.  
_

___****« Tu as raison... C'est probablement ce que je devrais faire. »****___

_Mais Reita ne comptait pas s'arrêter là. Il récupéra ses affaires, en lui disant._

___****« Je ne suis pas, n'ai jamais été, et ne serai jamais quelqu'un d'intéresser que par le sexe. Je suis doué de sentiments comme tout le monde. »****___

_Même si Reita semblait calme, et poser, il était contrarié que Ruki le rejette de cette façon, et encore plus du fait qu'il trouvait normal que Reita s'occupe de lui, mais ne devait pas être humain pour autant. Prendre soin de quelqu'un créait pourtant des liens, tout le monde le savait. Des liens parfois plus fort que ceux initialement existant. Aussi il n'attendit pas que Ruki se décide, ou quoi, et s'en alla. Il avait prit sa décision, il était blessé, et vexé, fatigué, et contrarié par toute cette soirée. Une fois que la porte d'entrée se fit entendre, Ruki qui n'avait pas bouger du canapé, trop fatigué ces derniers temps pour poursuivre quelqu'un, surtout Reita, finit par dire à voix haute, mais tout bas, pour lui-même._

___****« En fait Rei, moi aussi... Je t'aime. »****___

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_Voila une nouvelle fiction qui pointe son nez. Faudrait vraiment que je finisse les autres, mais faut juste que je trouve le temps et la motivation pour tout écrire, car tout est dans ma tête. Bon faut que ça reviennes, parce que ça va et ça vient vu le nombre de fiction en cours, et le nombre important de celles que je n'ai pas encore commencé non plus. En tout cas, je vous aimes tuos._

_._

_._


End file.
